BridgetteGeoff, Aftermath3, TRUTH OR HAMMER
by CutieKitty183
Summary: Based on the Total Drama Action episode, "the Aftermath: III, Owen or Lose". Bridgette Geoff, bits of crazy Izzy and sarcastic Noah. ONESHOT. Sorry, I'm bad at these summaries. :\


It was the first Aftermath on Total Drama Action, and the rivalries were stirring up _already_.

Sadie and Katie's obvious crush on Trent during the TV breaks were driving people CRAZY (or maybe that was just Izzy and her weird alter-egos)!

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette had a _minor_ (and by minor, I mean **HUGE**) argument about Trent and Gwen, with the party boy referencing back to season 1, when "the dude kissed the hottest chick on the show!".

"Anyway, back to the show!" Izzy stated.

"I cannot believe you just said Heather was the hottest girl on the show!" Bridgette snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bridge, I-" Geoff replied sympathetically until he got cut off by Noah.

"Dude, what you said was wrong, and even iI/i know that." Cody and Ezekiel nod in agreement with the rest of the peanut gallery.

"You know what, Captain Hollywood, we might take a break." Bridgette ordered.

"But we just came back to air! What are you talking about?" Geoff cried.

"I think she wants to break up with you, _genius._" Noah mumbled sarcastically.

"Fine!" Geoff and Bridgette barked in unison, then froze at each other for a split second.

"Um, guys," Courtney also joined in on the conversation. "what's going to happen to the rest of the Aftermath?"

The peanut gallery and even the audience all looked at her, surprisingly "What? I'm getting lawyer withdrawal!" she groaned.

"I guess she's right." Cody added "What are we going to do now?", he nervously asked.

"Oh, I have an idea," Bridgette giggled while Geoff was starting to miss her glowing smile "but it will involve telling the truth, and ONLY the truth!" she stated while she glared at the party boy.

"Okay then, bring it on, Malibu!" Geoff blurted as Bridgette gasped at him.

"Well, audience, what do you want to play?" the surfer ordered to the crowd while many of them were mumbled up gibberish.

"Oh, Bridgette, Bridgette, I know!" Katie and Sadie squealed with happiness while Trent was staring at them, frightened of what they were about to say.

"Let's play Truth or Hammer!" the wonder twins rejoiced while Bridgette was beaming with laughter while moving Geoff over to where the hammer usually swings at.

"Um.. guys.. let's not get TOO excited here," Geoff wailed "I'm not going to be lying in this game at all! See! Happy, happy, happy!" the party boy yelped full of fear as the hammer swings down at him.

"This is going to be WAY too much fun!" Izzy joked with the rest of the losers, nodding happily.

"Okay, Geoff, I want, no, I NEED you to speak the truth to me. If you don't, consider even that tiny bit of hope of us SHRED TO PIECES, got it?" Bridgette bossed while Geoff agreed dreadfully.

"Question number one: When you first got onto the island in the first season, who did you think was the hottest (A/N girl, obviously)?" the surfer chick demanded rudely.

"Well, at first, I thought Heather was the hottest girl on the island first until I saw-" Geoff groaned while Bridgette was looking up to the stage for hope that a hammer would fall onto the party boy, but nothing happened.

All the losers and the audience gasped.

"How could you do this to me?" Bridgette wept, while Courtney was glaring at Geoff.

"Hey, babe, you didn't let me finish!" Geoff cried.

"No! You're not my boyfriend! You don't have the right to call me 'babe' anymore!" Bridgette raged at her ex-boyfriend while he was looking at her with guilt in his eyes.

"I swear, Bridgette, that isn't what I meant! If only you would listen to me!" Geoff rebutted while Eva added in on the argument.

"Hey, he's right! You keep on interrupting him so I can't hear the full story!" the muscular girl preached while Geoff and Bridgette just stared at her in disgust as Izzy was laughing her head off on the floor.

"Hahahahahahahahaha -keeps laughing then realises that people are looking at her- .. boom boom!"

"Fine, Geoff. I will let you finish" Bridgette continued with a smirk on her face.

"Good! Now, where was I? Oh, right! I thought she was the hottest girl on the show until I saw you" Geoff pleaded way as Bridgette was starting to have a light blush on her lightly tanned skin.

"If you didn't realise this, there is a difference to 'hot' and 'beautiful' . 'Hot' means, you know, "yeah, she's hot, but I don't ACTUALLY like her!" and 'beautiful' means "I like her, she is beautiful, not just for her looks, but for her personality." Geoff defined while Bridgette was starting to go very pink from all the attention.

"So yeah, I don't think you are the hottest girl on the show, but I think you are the most beautiful girl on the show" Geoff begged as Bridgette put a big smile on her face.

"Aww! Geoff, I'm sorry for what I did to you! I love you!" Bridgette said as she accepted his moving speech.

"I love you too, babe" Geoff replied while Noah _surprisingly_ rolled his eyes at the affection the couple were beginning to make.

"Well, that's all we've got time for on the Aftermath! See you guys next week on: Total, Drama, Action!" Izzy rejoiced as she chopped Noah's book in half with her hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Noah seethed while glaring at the nut job.


End file.
